number 40
by Bluecynder
Summary: master shake and meatwad discover a oversized #40 pencil sharpener,please read


#40

_(The scene goes straight to outside of some large store, when a man pushes a huge box next to the store's dumpster; one side of the box splits open and a giant pencil sharpener can be seen. The infamous homeless guy from ATHF walks by and crawls inside the hole of the giant sharpener, assuming it is a place for him to live; blood, bones, and organs spew out of the hole as the sharpener is turned on)_

_-Opening theme song-_

_(The scene goes to Carl who is standing outside, examining a window that appears broken on his house; Frylock comes out and spooks him by saying…)_

Frylock: Hey Carl what are you doing?

Carl: Oh God! What Fryman?

Frylock: I see you have a broken window there.

Carl: What was your first clue there, genius? You know what? Take a step back. I'd rather not have you floatin' on my grass.

Frylock: Okay see ya' later Carl. I'm just going to go inside and tell Shake to stop shooting arrows at your house.

_(Frylock floats back into the Aqua Teens' house)_

Carl: Nothing a little duct tape won't fix there.

_(The scene switches to the outside of Carl's house, which now has duct tape covering the front window)_

Black announcer voice: Carl you know you can't fix a window with some duct tape, man.

_(The scene cuts to inside the Aqua Teens' house later that night, where Meatwad is standing in front of Shake, who is standing next to a giant pencil sharpener)_

Shake: It's simple really. You can't have #40 pencils without #40 pencil sharpeners.

Meatwad: Oh so it's kinda like how you can't have Doritos without gettin' diarrhea.

Shake: Right. Unfortunately, it has to be tested too. But who…who…hmm…

_(Shake's eyes roam around)_

Meatwad: I know what you're thinkin'. You want me to steal you some #40 pencils.

_(Frylock floats into the scene from out the hallway)_

Frylock: What the hell is this Shake; some kind of wood chipper?!

Meatwad: Yes.

Frylock: I was talking to Shake.

Shake: Okay…you remember those dolls that Meatwad had that he was so irresponsible with?

Frylock: Had?

Shake: Yes. This is a home I built for them, obviously. But it turns out, Jeffrey Dahmer over here, decided to throw them into this giant pencil sharpener.

Meatwad: I did? Wait…who's Jeffrey Dahmer?

Frylock: You just said it was a home.

Meatwad: Is the mailman that comes up into Carl's yard?

Shake: I know.

Frylock: So is it a home or a pencil sharpener?

_(A short pause)_

Shake: It's a home for unsharpened pencils.

Frylock: Well whatever it is, I want it out of here in the morning.

Shake: Fine. But I'm on Master Shake Standard Time, so your morning is not my morning. My morning comes in three weeks.

Frylock: …

Shake: Okay, right. Tomorrow morning.

_(Shake randomly shoots his shake mush out of his straw, which hits Meatwad, then the scene switches to an outside view of the Aqua Teens' house as night turns to early morning)_

Black announcer voice: Man Frylock you can't believe anything that fool says.

_(The scene goes to back inside the Aqua Teens' house, which now has Shake who is manning a forklift, and wearing a hard helmet. He is trying to lift the pencil sharpener with the forklift when Frylock comes out again; the noise from the forklift is deafening)_

Frylock: How did you get that in here?!

Shake (yelling): What?! I can't hear you over the-…hold on!

_(Shake flips a switch and the noise stops)_

Shake: Okay. What?

Frylock: How did you get that in here?

Shake: Through the door.

_(Frylock looks at the door, and sees that the door has been knocked over, and a large portion of the wall is missing)_

Frylock: You actually went _through _the door.

_(Shake gets out of the forklift)_

Shake: Yeah. That's what I said. What are you stupid?

_(Meatwad walks in now)_

Meatwad: Alright! It's one of those rides outside of the food stores!

_(Meatwad jumps in the forklift, and looks around)_

Meatwad: …Where's the coin slot?

Shake: Out, Meatwad. It's not a toy. But hey, you can get under that platform attached to the front while I drop it down.

Frylock: Shake, no. I want this forklift and the pencil sharpener out of here, now.

Shake: Well the forklift is broken, so I'll have to rent a crane now to pick up both the fork-

Meatwad: Or you can get Superman to lift it for you. Speakin' uh Superman I've been wonderin' if we could have a hole in the roof so that ya' know…Spiderman can come in. He needs to rest in between bitin' people and fightin' the forces of evil 'n havin' girlfriend n' starrin' in movies n' stuff.

Shake: You mean your cousin.

Meatwad: Yes exactly.

Shake: Well as long as you are willing to clean the webbing off the walls, and feed him crickets, he still can't stay here.

Frylock: Shake, just _how _are you going to get a crane in here?

Shake: …Or we could just wait for a tornado to blow the house to a new place while the forklift and pencil sharpener are left here because they're so friggin' big! That's what happened in the movie _Twister_.

Frylock: Okay, that's it.

_(Frylock uses his laser eyes to attempt to blow a hole in the pencil sharpener, yet the beams bounce off it and hit Frylock, killing him instantly)_

Meatwad: What now?

Shake: Get in the sharpener.

Meatwad: Hell no, boy. I can't even write.

_(Meatwad rolls into the hallway off-scene while Shake throws his hard hat onto the flow (it explodes) and jumps back into the forklift; the scene switches to Meatwad in his room who finds his two dolls (the apple and the cardboard roll) in shreds)_

Meatwad: Noooooo!

_-Ending Theme Music; Credits-_

_By: Err_


End file.
